


Labels

by 27twinsister



Series: Gen-tle Giant 2020 Fills [4]
Category: Tensou Sentai Goseiger
Genre: Angels, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Platonic Dates, Platonic Kissing, Sexuality, Talking, fluffy fluff is fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Alata and Eri are bisexual and dating, apparently. Or something. (Gosei Angels don’t really care about labels.)Prompt: Bisexual Main Character
Relationships: Alata/Eri
Series: Gen-tle Giant 2020 Fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752784
Kudos: 6
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Labels

**Author's Note:**

> Has a kinda basic definition of bisexual (that doesn't include non-binary).

Gosei Angels were different from humans. They looked pretty human, and could hide their wings, so they actually didn’t look non-human much at all. (Though they were immortal, but the humans don’t need to know that.)  
But there was one thing the Goseigers noticed as they observed humans, was how much humans cared about labels. They asked Nozomu about a few words one day.  
“Gay means you like just boys. Or if you’re a girl you like just girls, but the word for that is Lesbian. Bisexual means you like both boys and girls,” he explained.  
“I like boys and girls,” Alata smiled.  
“That’s different. I meant like, you wanna date or have sex with them.”  
“Oh. I think I know what dating is. By human definition, I’m dating Eri, I guess.”  
“Really?” Nozomu was shocked.  
“Well we kiss,” Alata replied. “We go on dates, I guess. Mostly for food and stuff when we’re on Earth. We hold hands a lot, which I quite enjoy.”  
“Do you guys like, call yourselves boyfriend and girlfriend?”  
“No? We’re just Alata and Eri. We call each other Alata and Eri.”  
“Do you hold hands with anyone else?” Nozomu asked.  
“Everyone holds hands, it’s not a dating thing,” Eri said.  
“It can be, though!” Nozomu argued.  
“Well, for Gosei Angels, it isn’t.”  
Nozomu didn’t reply.  
“Why don’t humans kiss, though,” Alata asked. “I mean, we don’t like, kiss a lot but like, I’ve even kissed Hyde on the cheek to comfort him a few times.”  
“Kisses on the lips are romantic. And some kisses on the cheek are romantic, unless they’re between like, a parent and child,” Nozomu explained. “It depends.”  
“Humans are complicated. To angels, kisses just mean that you care about someone,” Alata mumbled. “And angels care about everyone, so kissing pretty much isn’t romantic at all.”  
“Does that mean all Gosei Angels are bisexual?” Nozomu wondered.  
“I guess so? But I think most Gosei Angels don’t care,” Eri said.  
“I guess we’re bisexual then,” Alata declared, deciding to forget about it. “Let’s go do something together, Eri! Since we’re bisexual and dating or something. It doesn’t matter.”  
“Ooh! Can we go on a date? Let’s go to an amusement park!”  
“Yes! Okay, bye Nozomu, we’re going to the amusement park.”  
As they left, Nozomu wondered if he should tell them three important things:  
1: The Goseigers don’t have a vehicle, so they would have to walk or take public transit there.  
2: The amusement park was closed.  
3: Both Goseigers forgot their wallets, and probably didn’t realize it.  
He decided not to, since he was sure they would realize that on the way there.  
The child sat around for a few minutes, before realizing they probably weren’t coming back.

Alata and Eri showed up a few hours later, after sunset, having spent basically an entire afternoon out.  
“Did you go to the amusement park?” Nozomu asked.  
“We were going to,” Alata explained. “But then there was a monster attack. So we had to go to that. Then we found out the amusement park is closed. So we decided to go to the park and played tag,” he explained.  
“And then we got tired so we relaxed on a bench,” Eri continued. “And we decided to play on the play structure, and nobody else was around. By then it was getting dark, so we watched a sunset and it was very pretty. And then we came home.”  
“It was a fun date,” Alata said, kissing Eri. “But it’s getting late now. I’m going to bed. You guys should too.”  
“Okay. Goodnight,” Eri said, leaning in and kissing Alata on the lips.  
Nozomu made a face before remembering the two weren’t really dating, and then went to bed.


End file.
